


Ab Origine

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Your Words Into Mine (Prompted Works) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was a benevolent god whose smile lit even the darkest corners of the world and who brought joy wherever he went. Sebastian was a deceitful god, quick to anger and easily annoyed with the mundane aspects of life.<br/>Despite all their differences, the two were deeply in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ab Origine

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine as an etiological myth? Sure, why the hell not.

Blaine was a benevolent god whose smile lit even the darkest corners of the world and who brought joy wherever he went. Sebastian was a deceitful god, quick to anger and easily annoyed with the mundane aspects of life.

Despite all their differences, the two were deeply in love.  

For a brief, shining time Blaine and Sebastian had lived together on Earth in the utopian city of Daltopolis. But the McKinanli, jealous of their love, secreted Blaine away up to the celestial sphere and severed the path between the two worlds.

Blaine liked his new home, but he desperately missed his old one. Often he thought of his former life and always his mind turned to Sebastian. For every thought he had of the other god, he hung a star in the sky, to shine down on earth and remind him that he wasn’t forgotten. Most were randomly cast across the heavens but some he took time to arrange in the shape of a specific memory. A ship and a dolphin for the leisurely days they had spent at the water’s edge. The dove that had been their form of communication when they were apart. The altar they would have been wed before.

With every new constellation, Sebastian became more and more agitated over their separation. For years he tried to coerce and bribe his way back to his love, uncaring and indiscriminate of those he hurt in his attempts. No one, not human, not McKinanli, not even Sebastian’s own kin, the Warblos, were safe.

At last the casualties became too many and the McKinanli and Warblos came together to cast Sebastian into the bowels of the earth in punishment for his actions.

When Blaine learned of what they did he went into deep mourning for, as long as Sebastian had been on the Earth, Blaine had been able to watch him from above and could even contact him, if only in their dreams. But now the distance between the two lovers was too great and the tenuous link between them was broken forever.

He turned his back on the people of the Earth and flooded it with his tears. One by one the McKinanli and the Warblos appealed to him but to no avail. Nothing short of being reunited with Sebastian could assuage his grief.

Finally, when only the tops of the mountains were left above the salty water, they relented. If Blaine would help them recreate the world he had ruined, he and Sebastian would be allowed to live together for a short period of time every year.

Eagerly Blaine set about this task. All together they dried the lands and rebuilt the earth. Coaxed the people down from the places of refuge they had sought as the sea rose higher and higher. In apology he shared with them long kept secrets for a more fruitful harvest and more fertile livestock as well as bestowing on a select and devout few his own gift of song.

From deep within the earth, Sebastian couldn’t hear what was happening above him, only see it. And what he saw was Blaine aiding his enemies. Convinced he had at last been forgotten, the chill of abandonment slowly began to take over his heart. Day by day the loneliness grew until at last the coldness of his heart permeated the rocky crust of the earth, starting at the poles and slowly tendriling its way further and further out.

Blaine felt the encroaching cold and knew it’s cause and it only served to make him to work harder, knowing the sooner his task of repairing the world was completed, the sooner they could be together.

The closer they got to completion, the more and more Blaine’s heart swelled. His smile, which for so long had disappeared, began to come back and the warmth of it radiated outwards and pushed back the chill that was enveloping the world. Once again his voice filled the lands with song and the people rejoiced to know that their benevolent god was happy again.

Finally the world was rebuilt and again on its way to prosperity and at last the two of them allowed back on earth. Blaine rushed down from the skies in a flashing burst of flame and the ground beneath Sebastian’s feet quaked as he burst free of his underground prison.

For three joyous months they lived happily together re-exploring both the world and each other. But at the end of the three months, the Warblos and the McKinanli came and once again forced them apart and back to their realms because, even though they saw how happy the two were together, they could not fully condone their relationship, nor forgive Sebastian for his transgressions.

Thus the cycle was condemned to be repeated every year for the rest of eternity.  


End file.
